dawn_of_the_ancientsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Divine
The Divine is a organization of Demi gods responsible for the creation of vampires 1700 years ago. The Divine was responible for killing the oldest surviving vampire Kain 700 years ago. They also responible for killing the vampire elders Bishop Tempes, Alexander Solafer, and Emilia Villanueva alongside the remaining vampires in the great fire 300 years ago. History The Divine was created by Hercules son of Zesus to stop Hades and save the earth. After the defeat of Hades Hercules searched all around Greece for demi gods to trained them to save humanity if Hades attacked the earth. Sometime later After Hercules death his star pupil took over not knowing that he was the son of Hades. Throughout his rule he cause countless war and created many plauges he taught his subordinates his ideals of a pefect world and that demi gods were the dominant race and take over the world. After the death of Hades son the Divine kept following his ideal and for thousands of years the world was in darkness with war. In 300 A.D. when the divine ruled the world they began to capture slaves and prisoners to turned into vampires by Hades. Delia was the first sucessful vampire in exstience. For two centuries Hades created vampires for the Demi-gods to hunt and exterminate. Anthony leader of the Divine sent recuits to hunt down one last surviving vampire Kain who escaped which the divine hunted him down for centuries. England 11 century For Centuries the Divine made many assassination attempts on Kain but failed. Kain in early 11th century met a man named Bishop Tempes helping him escape from the Divine. Kain escaped but Bishop was caught and beaten to the brink of death. Feeling remorseful of the human that rescured him he went back seeing him hanging from a tree barely breathing. When Kain helped him down the demi-gods ambushed Kain and wounded him. Kain's blood got into Bishop's wounds and it instanly healed him. Kain fought the hunters but in the midst of fighting a newly turned Bishop helped to slaughter the soldiers. France 11 century During the war of the crusades Kain and Bishop came across a Demi-god camp the two burned down the camp and slaughtered the soldiers. When the two finished killing the demi gods a battle beforehand of many dead crusaders that was killed by the Divine. Kain and Bishop came on the battlefield for surviving crusaders and found Alexander Solafer the last surviving crusader. Kain turned Alexander into a vampire. For the rest of the 11 century the three was hunted relentlessly by the Divine. Spain 12 century After barely escaping the Divine Kain, Bishop, and Alexander fled to spain. They came across a cart escorting goods to a nobleman's castle. The three followed the cart and discreetly entered the castle. Kain realized that the nobleman Felipe Villanueva was working for the Divine. Felipe's daughter Emilia noticed the three by her chambers and scream for help but was grabbed by Bishop. The guards nearby check on Emilia but was killed by Alexander. The three stole the guards uniform and opposed as knights. Kain followed Felipe as he listened to his daily conversations about intel on the Divine. Kain found out that the divine is coming to the castle knowing of there hiding in Felipe's castle. Felipe confronted Kain telling him that his existence was already know the moment he spied on him. Kain left Felipe's throne room and was stopped and attacked by the divine. Bishop heard a commotion coming from the throne room and grabbed a tied up Emilia to confront the noise. Bishop seen Kain getting destroyed by the demi-gods and intervened killing them. Felipe grabbed his daughter trying to flee but was stopped by Alexander and drained his blood. Alexander grabbed Emilia and walked towards a weak and bloody Kain to give Emilia her blood. When Kain feed from Emilia he recovered and waited for Felipe to awaken from unconscious. When Felipe awoke he sees his daughter and asks what happened she smilied and fed from her father ultimately killing him. Kain turned Emilia into a vampire and the four killed the last remaining people in the castle and fled Spain. Romania 14 century The Divine destory half of Romania on the hunt for kain and his 3 vampires he created. Alister the demi god leader attacked them in daylight destorying the missonary where Kain and his progenies was hiding from the sunlight. Kain found a hole that leads underground and told the three to escape through the hole. Kain was shot in the leg by a crossbow by Alister and got caught in the sunlight. Kain tells Bishop, Alexander, and Emilia to survive and make the vampire race survive and defeat the demi-gods. Kain was burned by the sunlight after the building collapsed and The three sucessfully escaped. Strucken by the loss of there maker Kain the three vowed revenge to destroy the Divine they kept Kain's dream alive by siring many vampires turning there group into the vampire klan. Greece 17th Century the leader of the Vampire Klan Bishop for two centuries slaughtered countless Demi-gods leaders given his reputation name "God Slayer". Alexander and Bishop destroyed the last remaining Demi-god camp not knowing the demi-gods were in secret planning a weapon to destroy the vampire race using Apollo's ultimate weapon. England 18th century In 1702 After Rosemay Newlin soul was sealed away in purgatory by the Divine attacked the vampires using Apollo's sun medallion. Divine leader Fredrik Carras actived the weapon it caused a heatwave into a burning inferno destroying the whole town. Bishop, Alexander, Emilia and the entire vampire race was destroyed in the fire leaving Hernan Gaspar the only living vampire in existence. Chicago 1999 two centuries past since the great fire wiped out the vampires the only surviving vampire Hernan Gaspar secretly turning humans to revive the vampire klan. During the early 90's the divine had suspension of vampires still exist and investigated Chicago rumored of vampires. During 1999 Divine leader Ezekiel Dimas with his men searched around the old manor across Chicago breaking down the door they rushed into the pitch darkness. As Ezekiel and his men walked further a light appeared and suddenly was attacked. During the struggle Ezekiel as a lighting user managed to kill a few but was killed by Hernan and captured the remaining demi-gods. After the death of her father 23 year old Petra Dimas became the new Divine leader. Category:Organizations